


King of What?

by csulliven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Dan Espinoza has theories, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hell, Humor, Lucifer is King of Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: When Lucifer returns from Hell Dan has finally put the pieces together. Has finally figured out the long kept secret. Everything now makes sense. The strength, the drugs, the money, everything finally makes sense. He's not sure if knowing is better or worse than being in the dark.





	1. The Return

There was a lot to be done once Lucifer went back to hell. Many of the demons deferred to his authority, but there were little bits of resistance all throughout hell. There had always been those who did not like his rule, but they never went beyond rumors behind his back. Nothing to concern himself with. Now those rumors along with his extended leave were a threat to his rule. He went to the depths of hell where these rumors resided. He was always aware of which demons were most likely to rebel, but he has been ruler of hell longer than Lilith had been alive, so other than occasionally having to kill a demon or two, they were of no consequence. The rumors have become dangerous however, and he needed to make an example of the leader. He approached Ornias with sure demanding steps. His eyes reflected the fire of hell and every demon could see something was about to happen. They stayed out of Lucifer’s way, but followed to see who had incurred the wrath of their king. 

Most demons were unaware that their king had left, or if they did know they didn’t know for how long. There were rumors that he was never going to return, but very few believed that. There was a tale that Dromos possessed a human to bring Lucifer back to hell. That when he returned, he went on and on that Lucifer had no intentions to return to hell. That they no longer needed to defer to his rule. One of the Lemia made the trek to the king’s throne to confirm the rumors. When he returned he said that Lucifer sat on his throne. Dromos was thrown into the pits for some of the newer demons to practice their techniques. 

They watched as Lucifer brought a sword up and cut out Ornias’ tongue then his lips. He turned to all of the demons watching.

“This is what happens when you speak ill of your king. This is a warning that I recommend you heed, for the consequences will be much more severe if you ignore it.” With that he brings out his wings and every demon kneels as he flies back to the perch on which his throne resides. The perch that no demon could ever reach. They all return to their work and are reminded of the power of their king whenever they see Ornias. 

Their king had never been one to visit the souls in his domain. He would occasionally visit a soul, but that only happened every couple hundred years. There were now several souls that Lucifer himself visited. One he always seems to find pleasure from hearing his screams. It was a soul that was missing, but reappeared before they could do anything about it. There was another soul he visited that hell had been waiting a long time to see. The soul of Cain. Of course when Lucifer was visiting that soul they thought it was to gloat, but Cain’s soul was unique. His long life led his hell to change often. What caused him guilt though was Chloe. So Lucifer would sit in Cain’s hell and watch as he and Chloe got to have the life they never could in reality. It was one time he was watching that Cain spoke.

“My guilt seems to catch you as well,” Lucifer scoffed as Cain slammed the door in Chloe’s face.

“I have my own cell within these walls. Yours is merely nostalgia,” Cain looks at Lucifer sitting across from him.

“Your cell is hell itself,” Lucifer stares as Chloe drops Trixie off at school in the car he bought her.

“You know for every minute in this cell it’s a second out there, and for every minute out there it’s a second on Earth. Everything moves along the same time stream, but hell exists in an extended animation. We can’t tell the difference, but we are moving slower than the people on Earth. It’s to make the torture worse. Makes eternity last longer than eternity,” Cain doesn’t look like he cares, and the scene starts shifting. Lucifer stands to leave as Cain is left to wander never finding rest.

It had been almost two hundred years since Lucifer left Earth. Cain’s guilt is the only reminder he has of Chloe, and that guilt only resurfaces once every couple of years. It pains him to watch as Chloe chooses Hell Lucifer over Cain, not because of the actual events, but because it reminds him of what he lost on Earth. He likes to see Chloe so happy though. To see her smile as Trixie does well in school, or when he does something nice for her. 

He decides to walk among the cells before he heads back to his throne. Stretch his legs for a while. As he makes his way closer to his throne he notices Xaphan standing at the base. He has not run into this demon since hell first had demons.

“Xaphan what brings you so close to the surface of hell?” He has a clipboard in his hand and is flipping through it. When Lucifer speaks he bows before standing again.

“I was going through the souls of hell and it appears that about 425 years ago ten souls never made it to their cells. I searched to see if they were merely wandering the halls lost in eternal confusion, but it appears that soon after they arrived in hell they went straight back to Earth,” Xaphan kept his head bowed unsure of his king’s reaction.

“If it’s been that long shouldn’t they have arrived here anyways?” 

“Sire, on Earth that was only 5 years ago. They need to be brought to Hell,” Lucifer rubbed a hand over his face both relieved and pained that he was returning to Earth.

“Do we know where the souls escaped too?” Xaphan flipped through some pages on his clipboard.

“They slipped through the gate that had last been opened. They all appear to have died in L.A.”  
Lucifer brought his wings out and prepared to take off.

“Tell no one of my departure except Lilith,” With that he was gone before the demon could reply.


	2. Figuring it out

Dan was there when Chloe came into work without Lucifer. He was also there when Lucifer continued to not show up. He didn’t like the guy, but Chloe started closing everyone off since he stopped showing. Dan didn’t think anything of it at first. Lucifer did this. He disappeared for a few weeks than showed back up like nothing happened. After three weeks he became reluctantly worried about the guy. He knew Chloe was always worried about Lucifer when he did something like that, but that worry wasn’t there now. A resigned sadness seemed to possess her. 

“Hey Chloe, I noticed Lucifer hasn’t been here lately. Is everything okay?” He wasn’t worried about Lucifer. He had seen the man fight, but he was worried about Chloe,” She stopped typing and looked down worrying her lower lip.

“He is no longer a police consultant. He had to leave,” That didn’t make any sense to Dan.

“Where did he go? Why did he have to leave?” At Chloe’s frustrated look Dan backed off.

“Dan I really don’t want to talk about this right now,” He nodded and made his way back to his desk. He wasn’t sure what to think about Lucifer’s discontinued service with the LAPD. He didn’t like the guy, but Chloe did, and whether he liked it or not they worked really well together.

Even though Chloe said otherwise Dan still kept expecting Lucifer to just show up. He would walk through the doors to the LAPD or onto a crime scene and pretend like nothing happened. Like he hadn’t been gone for one then two months. Slowly even Dan stopped believing that Lucifer was coming back. After the first years he stopped expecting to hear or see Lucifer hanging around and by a year and a half he had reluctantly admitted that he actually missed Lucifer. Ella was hit hard by Lucifer leaving as well. When Dan talked to her she told him that Lucifer would come in at all times of the day and night, and just sit listening to Ella ramble on about whatever she was currently working on. Told him that Lucifer once said Ella reminded him of one of his little sisters. 

Dan was a little surprised to hear this. Lucifer was not the kind of guy that would sit and listen to anyone, let alone ramblings, but Dan also knew that Lucifer had a bad family. He had seen the scars and could only guess at the story behind his childhood. Dan started sitting in and letting Ella ramble at him. He tried to be as patient and listened as hard as he could, but both of them knew it was not the same. There were no two Lucifer’s in the world, and they never realized how big of an impact he made on their lives until he was gone. 

After the first three months of him gone no one had the heart to say anything about him, and if they did Chloe nearly snapped their heads off. After the first 6 months Chloe was assigned a new partner, who was bland as dirt. After the first year the only reminder Lucifer had ever been apart of the department was the occasional bounty Maze brought in. After a year and a half even Dan and Ella didn’t mention Lucifer. That’s why two years later when Lucifer walked through the doors of the department he drew the eye of everyone.

He still wore an immaculate suit, but it was different. It was a lot looser than any of the suits that Dan had ever seen him in. If didn’t have a pocket square or a tie. In the suit he didn’t look like a club owner or a playboy. He looked powerful. Everything about him screamed respect and authority. It also made Dan feel uneasy. He had seen Lucifer throw men twice his weight several feet across a room. It had never scared him before this moment. He felt like there would be no mercy if someone crossed this Lucifer. 

Dan watched as Chloe’s eyes saw Lucifer. She jerked up in her seat and froze. She seemed relieved and heartbroken all at once. It was painful, but there was nothing Dan could do.

“Detective,” Lucifer barely breathed the word, but the whole department heard him.

“Lucifer, you’re back,” Neither moved closer to each other their gazes locked.

“For work sadly,” Chloe looked resigned and the relief that had adorned her face vanished. Dan was confused. Wasn’t Lucifer’s job Lux? 

“I’m assuming you need help?” Dan had no idea what they were talking about. 

“That would be greatly appreciated. Shall we talk somewhere a little more private,” Dan thought Lucifer was unaware of the crowd he had. That wasn’t the case though as they moved to the break room. That knocked everyone out of their stupper as they got back to work. Dan tried to, but he couldn’t get the return of Lucifer out of his head. He wouldn’t admit it, but when he left he worried Dan. The guy didn’t seem to have anyone outside of LA. He stared blankly at his paperwork as the minutes ticked by. After thirty minutes of the door to the break room opened. He heard Chloe’s voice.

“It’s going to take me a little bit,” She walked over to her desk.

“That’s fine. I have my own search I have to do. Make sure all my bases are covered. Wouldn’t want one to get away,” Chloe smirked, but even that seemed strained. Lucifer started heading out, but Dan caught him before he could escape.

“Dude. You disappear for two years, and then show back up saying it’s for work? What the Hell?” Dan saw what Lucifer leaving did to Chloe, and knowing he was going to do it again made his blood boil.

“Quiet literally Daniel. I had to go back to work two years ago. My time here was fun, but merely a vacation. It lasted longer than I originally anticipated. Had a scuffle right before I left, and I realized that I had to return. My Father always gets His way in the end,” Lucifer glanced up, but glanced back at Dan just as quickly, “I hope you are well, but I have some important people to catch. I can’t be away long,” Lucifer was up the stairs and gone before Dan could say anything else. Lucifer’s answer not shedding any light on the situation he goes back to his paper. The mad man always did speak in metaphors. It hit Dan then. That meant some of what Lucifer stated was true. The pieces of everything finally fell together. It all made so much sense. Made everything about Lucifer clearer. Dan finally had the answer.

Lucifer was a mob boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dan finally figured it out! What do you think of his conclusion?


	3. A plan?

He immediately headed to Ella’s lab. 

“Ella I finally figured Lucifer out,” That caught her attention. Though she didn’t look as surprised as he thought she would.

“Yah, I did on the first day. He’s a method actor. A really good one,” Dan shook his head. The more he thought about it the more it made sense.

“Ella. He’s not a method actor, or maybe he is. That’s not what I mean. I’m talking about the money, the drugs, his personality, even the deals he makes,” She stopped what she was doing looking at him for an explanation.

“He’s a mob boss,” She laughed. He didn’t want to be frustrated with her, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m serious. He always talks about his family with such distaste. We left him with criminals and they would cower away from him like nothing I had ever seen. He makes deals, and he would have to have a lot of power to go through with a lot of them. Power that no one person could have. He has this weird obsession with drugs, yet all of his money is clean. He is an incredibly good fighter,” Ella raises her eyebrows at that, “I saw him get out of handcuffs and take down three armed men without breaking a sweat. Even his over the top personality. The mob boss Lucifer. Don’t cross him. It’s obviously an alias. His father probably started the business and went by God. So he picked up the moniker. You met Amenadiel. There is something off about him. This makes sense.” She still looks hesitant, but she’s not laughing at him.

“What about Lux?” The more he looked at it the more it made sense.

“He just said that his time in LA was a vacation. Lux was probably his way of having fun. It was practically self run, gave him time to do whatever he wanted,” She was looking more and more convinced.

“Why would a mob boss on vacation work with the police?” He had to take a second to think about that one. Before the answer hit him.

“His friend was killed right? He started working with us then, and then realized he could learn the ins and outs of the police department that way. You weren’t there, but he automatically assumed we were dirty. I bet you he owns all the cops in whatever city he’s centered out of. I also think he finds it like a game,” Ella was mulling over what he was saying. The only thing he didn’t understand was why he liked Chloe so much. Even monster’s have souls he guesses.

“Okay say I believe you. What are we going to do with this?” Dan didn’t know. He hadn’t thought past presenting his theory, so he shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t think that far. I just put the pieces together. I guess, I talk with Lucifer before he disappears again,” He rubs a hand over his face.

“Do you think that would be a good idea? I mean if he really is a mob boss he might like, kill you or something?” Dan glares at her, and she raises her hands, “I’m just saying. This is your theory, which I’m still not completely on board with,” 

“What do you recommend then?” She shrugs not giving a helpful answer. “I’m going to do it then. What’s the worst that will happen?”

“You end up dead in the middle-” She stopped and stared.

“What? What did you just realize,” Her eyes were almost comically wide.

“I think your theory might hold a lot more weight than I first thought,” She started digging through her drawers.

“Okay, that still doesn’t explain,” She moves on to some of her shelves groaning in frustration when she doesn’t find what she’s looking for.

“Remember the weird case with the stabbings? The one that killed a crazy amount of people, but the murder weapon was never found?” Dan nods vaguely remembering a case like that. 

“Well right before the case Lucifer took me to the grave size whole in the middle of nowhere. Wanted me to investigate,” Dan remember’s what she’s talking about.

“I remember now. Chloe was jealous of how much you two were hanging out,” Ella raises an eyebrow, but continues. 

“Well, Lucifer asked me to stay quiet, and I did, but if your correct,” Dan urges her on.

“I think the murder weapon was stolen from Lucifer’s hole. Shoe prints matching one of the victims were at the scene. There was also a burnt map. I was never able to figure out what that was about,” She moved from the drawers to her computer. She pulled up an old burnt piece of paper. “It didn’t make any sense at the time, but the logo on the law firm was Charlotte Richards,” Dan wasn’t quite following.

“Lucifer’s Stepmom? Why would she create a map leading to a grave?”

“Grave sized whole, and I don’t know. He knew that the weapon was passed from person to person. He was always one step ahead of the investigation. It never made sense why everyone killed everyone. When I asked him about the investigation and he just asked me to have faith. I didn’t question it. The case was wrapped up shortly after, and I left it alone,” Dan still wasn’t following.

“What are you trying to say, Ella?” 

“I think that what he lead me to, was a grave. His step-mom wanted someone to find it, but the person that found it took the weapon and never reported the body. Lucifer probably moved it before I was there, and wanted to find whoever saw it. If I had to take a guess Lucifer would have killed that person if the person didn’t die in the investigation. Person dies in the investigation equals no witnesses,” Dan never thought of Lucifer as a murderer. It would make sense, but he could never see the guy killing someone. “Dan, please be careful when you confront him,”

“We could find information and take him down legally. If you really think he killed someone,” Dan trailed off.

“I couldn’t find anything at the crime scene. There was no murder weapon, no body, that means no crime. And Dan, if you would have found anything on Lucifer, you would have already found it by now, right?” Dan knew Ella was right. When Lucifer first joined the police force he tried to find whatever he could on the guy. He let out a frustrated sigh.

“What if we just leave it alone. He says he’s back on business so maybe he’ll be gone in a couple of days. Won’t have to worry about it then,” Ella shrugs.

“It’s your choice dude. Whatever you want to do I’m cool with,” He didn’t know what to do. The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t want to confront Lucifer. He glanced through the precinct. Confronting Lucifer would be a bad idea. He was volatile and unpredictable at the best of times. With how he looked coming into the precinct now did not classify as the best of times. 

“What about Maze?” Dan looked over at Ella.

“What?”

“Why don’t you ask Maze? She’s mellowed out since Lucifer left. A lot less likely to kill you,” Dan shook his head vehemently. There was no way he was asking Lucifer’s ex bodyguard? Lover? Whatever Maze was, but that did give him a different idea.

“I could ask Amenadiel. I am friends with him, and he’s always been gentle in a weird sort of way,” If Dan was going to do anything about the information he had that would be his best option. Ella seemed to agree.

“Good luck man, I will do everything I can to put them in jail if you disappear,” She smiled as Dan scowled. 

“That’s not reassuring,” She shrugged unsympathetic. “I have to get back to work. I’ll text you right before and after I meet with him,” At her nod he headed back to his desk. A bit of dread pooled in his stomach, but he refused to standby while people corrupted the police department. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever, but life has been busy, and this is the first time I have had time to get on my computer let a lone write. Thanks for your patience, and I'm super excited to see what you think!


	4. The Reveal?

Dan was shocked at how busy Amenadiel was. It made sense. Dan had forgotten how time consuming having a small child around was. It was difficult to schedule, but Dan was finally able to go out for drinks with Amenadiel. The man seemed relieved to be out of the house, so Dan didn’t bring it up at first. After a couple drinks in his stomach he knew he had to just rip the bandage off. 

“I know,” Confusion clouded Amenadiels vision.

“Know what?”

“Who you are. Who Lucifer is. It makes sense,” Dan gripped his beer bottle a little harder. He had no idea how Amenadiel would react.

“Dan, I know this is difficult, but we’re still the same people you knew. You don’t have to be scared,”

“Scared!” Dan let out a large breath bordering on a laugh, “You’re, you. You could kill me and no one would know,”

“No I couldn’t. It breaks the rules,”

“Because I’m a cop?” This was a lot crazier than Dan imagined in this conversation going. He was safe only because he was a cop.

“Because your human,” Great! Dan thought. The metaphor they used for cops was human. As if what? Civilians weren’t?

“What does Lucifer gain from working for the police?”

“At first it was curiosity. He wanted to have fun, and he found that by putting away criminals. He stayed because of Chloe,”

“Does she know?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted confirmation.

“Yes,” Dan didn’t want to believe it. 

“And she’s okay with it?” She was the most by the book cop Dan knew. It balanced out Lucifer who didn’t know there were books. He didn’t know why she didn’t arrest him the  
moment she found out.

“She wasn’t at first, but she is now,” He shook his head. Amenadiel had a kid. That raised another question.

“And Linda?”

“Linda’s known the longest,” He couldn’t believe it. Everyone knew and was okay with it. How was he the only one who thought Mob Boss’s running around LA working for the  
police was not okay?

“Wow,” He didn’t know what else he could say. “I need time to think,” Amenadiel nodded in understanding.

“Okay, if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask. I’m sure Linda would be willing to talk if you needed to,” Amenadiel pulls out his wallet putting enough money on the bar to more than cover both his and Dan’s drinks. He starts to walk away, but puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder saying one more thing. “Dan,” Dan looks up meeting his eyes. “You are taking this extremely well,” All Dan can do is nod in response. What else can you do when you are told you are taking it extremely well the fact you are on friendly enough terms with a mob boss to watch his kid? 

Dan sat at the bar another ten minutes before finally leaving. He didn’t know whether he wanted to go home or tell everything to Ella. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Tired from the night's events he made his way home crashing. Maybe a good night’s sleep will help him decide the next best course of action.

He heads home in a daze. Everything feels so far away, and he knows it’s not from the drinks. He doesn’t want the police department to become corrupt again, but he also doesn’t want to arrest Amenadiel and Lucifer. They have been his friends for years, and it doesn’t seem right that he should be the one to bring them to justice, but if he doesn’t do it, who will? He’s seen Lucifer worm his way out of punishment, and Amenadiel has disappeared from the face of the earth in the past. He already gave up the fact he was on to them, and maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Amenadiel didn’t seem worried. It was like he didn’t expect Dan to do anything except maybe avoid them. He would have to talk it over with Ella in the morning.

Ella was in her lab when Dan arrived at the department. She spotted him almost immediately rushing out and dragging him into her workspace. 

“Dude, what happened?” She was staring at him very intently making him want to squirm under the gaze, “I was expecting a call or at least a text last night and nothing, nada. What gives?” Dan had completely forgotten to text Ella. He was so shocked by how casual the encounter had been he didn’t even think about making sure Ella knew he was alive.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted. He was super chill about. Both Chloe and Linda know and are apparently okay with it. He even said I was handling it the best?” Dan honestly didn’t know what to make of it.

“Really? That is weird,” Ella glanced at an empty part of the room before turning her gaze back on him. “He didn’t deny it?”

“Didn’t even try to,” Ella makes an affirmative noise and taps a pen against her chin.

“What’s are next move?” Dan didn’t know. Didn’t even have a clue.

“Maybe we find out more about their organization? We don’t have to do anything with it yet, but we can still have the info for later?” He wasn’t sure if it was a good or horrible idea. He didn’t think Amenadiel would mind, but it would take time. He could use time to come up with a more definitive plan on what to do with the two of them. 

“We could. Amenadiel seems more comfortable around you, so I think you should stick with him. He trusts you and now that he knows you know he will be more likely to show you the details,” Dan nods. He and Amendadiel have been friends for years now, so that makes sense. “Lucifer trusts that I won’t ask questions, so I can stick with him and find out more,” Dan wasn’t as big a fan of that idea.

“Ella, are you sure? This is incredibly dangerous, and I don’t want you getting hurt if Lucifer finds out,”

“I’m sure,” Okay so now they have the vaguest of plans, but it’s more than nothing. Dan heads back to his desk, only to watch as Lucifer and Chloe head to Ella’s lab. Looks like she won’t have to go to Lucifer, he came to her. Now his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate saying I'm so sorry, but I am. I have not forgotten about this story, I got kidnapped by a superhero, and I couldn't leave until I helped him. I know Dan needs help as well, so I'm back. Updates might be a little sporadic, but I have not forgotten. Thank you for all of the sweet comments, and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. The First Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but I have not forgotten about all of the wonderful comments. This isn't very long, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it.

Xaphan did as his king asked and went to the oldest parts of hell to tell Lilith of his departure. Chasing down wayward souls could take time, so it was imperative Lilith knew before something happened. The oldest parts of hell were unlike any other. There had been no demons there for centuries. Lilith did not like those who trespassed on her land. Only Lucifer had been to this part, and he rarely came to these parts. Not since the first few thousand years he was cast down to hell. The terrain was treacherous, and traveling by foot took months, but Xaphan made it. Lilith resided in a cave high on a cliff. A symbol of superiority above her children. The mother of all demons. She was created to give birth to all of creation, but she chose to walk away from it all. She chose to be the bride of Satan instead. 

The climb up to the cave was steep, but Xaphan scaled it with no problem and supernatural speed. The cave was dimly lit, but had silks and gold lining the walls. There were pieces of lush furniture spread all throughout the cave. This was the most comfortable place in hell, but no demon dared try to stay. Lilith’s anger was more fearsome than the comfort of her cave. Her voice echoed of the walls as he stepped into the cave.

“Why are you here?” Xaphan stopped dead in his tracks not daring to move any further.

“I come bearing a message from the king,” Lilith scoffs but moves into view of the dim light. Her dress is in tatters and covers almost no skin, but does not take away from her beauty. He skin is dark for not having been in the sun since the creation of the earth. He hair is black and smooth though she has no brush to take care of it. She is perfection and everything fallen about humans. Cursed to have monsters for the rest of time.

“What does Lucifer want that he could not come here himself,” Her eyes narrow, and Xaphan wants to go back to his duties. Wants to get away from the vengeful creature that created him. 

“He is on earth chasing down some souls that escaped. He wanted me to tell you of his departure,” She hums and moves closer. Her nails are sharper than before, almost to a point. Xaphan looks down in a show of subservience. 

“Again?” Lilith’s hand lands on Xaphan’s shoulder tearing into the flesh. “This is the second time is as many years. I am hurt he would leave me behind again,” Xaphan doesn’t say anything. He does not trust that Lucifer would protect him against Lilith’s wrath. He had to give a message and that was all. He had done that and had no control over what Lilith did with the information. “Leave, go back to your duties. I think it is time I pay Lucifer a visit,” Lilith released her grip on Xaphan and he left immediately not willing to risk her changing her mind. He did his duty.

Lilith moved towards the back of the cave. The deeper the cave goes the fresher the air becomes. Rather than the overwhelming sent of sulfur and ash she smells salt and people. She grins flashing her teeth. People believed Angels were the only ones able to come and go from hell, but that was not quite true. She chose to go to hell. Walked down to the place herself. She could leave anytime she wanted, but that was not her desire. She liked the rule and the fear of her children. She did not need the earth and it’s perfectness. But if Lucifer was spending so much time up here, she needed to see what it was all about. She stepped out of hell and into water. She had not felt water since she left earth. It was refreshing and interesting. She kept walking out of the water and was greeted with the sun and people. As she looked she noticed tall buildings in the background. A city of stone. They all stared at her as she came out of the water. Flashes of light flickered towards her as she continued to walk. She wanted to find Lucifer. 

She was unsure of where Lucifer would be. She knew Maze never returned to hell, so that was a promising lead but still unhelpful. Some men approached her and she smiled at them with innocence that had never known her.  
“You are the ones who enforce the law correct?” The two looked at each other rolling their eyes before nodding. “Do you know where I could find Lucifer?” She bits her lip and tilts her head adding to the confused act.

“Lucifer Morningstar?” Morningstar is the name he chose. He never could accept his fate. It was sad.

“Yes. I have been waiting for him, but he never came,” He decided to skip up to earth instead. 

“He was at the police station this morning. If you come with us we can get you some clothes and see if he’s available,” It was time he stopped ignoring her.

“Tell him Lilith is waiting,” Both officers smirked, but guided her into the police car. Lucifer was done leaving her out. She was the mother of hell. If he wants to speak to her, he can do it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got sidetracked on this fic and I apologize, but it has been in the back of my head for a while. A few notes. This chapter did not originally exist this was suppose to be fluff, but that is not happening. We now have drama.  
Second Lilith is not talked about in the Bible, only the Apocrypha which I have not read, so all of her background and history is based on vague knowledge or made up.  
Third we will get back to Dan next chapter, but this obviously throws a wrench in the original plan so Dan reveal is pushed off a little longer.  
Fourth and most exciting. While writing this chapter I gained inspiration for the next chapter, and it is already almost completely written, so the wait will not be nearly as long. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this story, and especially those who commented. You are the only reason I kept writing. I'm excited to hear how you like this turn of events, and what you think Lilith is going to bring to the table now that she's on earth!!


	6. Lucifer's what?

It was a lot easier to get with Amenadiel the second time. He was apparently going out anyways and invited Dan along. He had no idea what to expect from the adventure. He couldn’t get any details out of the man, and anytime he asked all he received was a vague non answer. They were meeting in front of a highrise building in the middle of LA. When Dan arrived Amenadiel was leaning against the building with a ball cap and sunglasses looking suspicious. He makes his way over before crossing his arms.

“If you are trying to go unnoticed loose the ball cap. It makes you look like your scouting the place,” Amenadiel took the ball cap off looking at Dan. He didn’t say anything before he started walking gesturing at him to follow. Dan quickly caught up and they walked several minutes before Amenadiel spoke. “There are a few leads I could use your help following up on. Lucifer and Chloe are following a few else,”

“Lucifer, good to see you again,” Dan had seen Lucifer angry. He had seen him furious, and sad. He knew the guy pretty well. Even thought he was starting to understand the man’s quirks when he figured it out, but that was nothing. Lucifer’s entire demeanor had changed. It wasn’t the intimidating feel he had when he came back. This was something different, and made Dan want to leave the room immediately, but he needed to be in the watch room with Amenadiel. They couldn’t leave the two alone, and needed police supervision. 

“What are you doing here?” The woman sitting across from Lucifer was in a police issued shirt. Dan could admit she was beautiful, but for some reason he felt disgust looking at her. 

“Came to see you darling,” Dan was surprised when Lucifer growled. Dan had interviewed his exes and they all liked him. Lucifer liked them as well. Dan was one of the only people that didn’t like Lucifer, and even he liked the guy. 

“Lilith, I will not repeat myself. Why are you here?” Dan knew not to get on the wrong side of Lucifer’s anger. The man annoyed Dan, but Lucifer was never angry. The insults were playground insults. Hurtful, but menial. Lilith apparently held no such fear.

“You left again. I was lonely,” Her voice was smooth. Like cheese on a mousetrap. 

“I sent him to tell you so you would stay. Not so you could follow me up,” Dan was glad he   
couldn’t see Lucifer’s face. 

“Oh,” She smirked glancing at the mirror. Her eyes bore through the mirror, but weren’t aimed at Dan. He turned looking at Amenadiel. His face was full of confusion. He was about to ask him what was going on, but the next words stopped him. “You can’t leave me behind that easily husband,” He heard Amendial inhale sharply, but his eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of him.

“I am not your husband, nor have I ever been,” Lucifer’s voiced dropped where Dan barely caught the words. 

“What about all of those children I bore you,” Dan’s brain froze. Even if Lucifer liked her now, everyone saw his distaste for Trixie at first. Not child, but children.

“Demons. Go back to your husband Lilith. You do not belong here, never have,” That caused her to laugh.

“Now I thought you didn’t lie. Plus, I see you more often than I see him,” Her nails clanked against the table. Longer than most people like to keep their fake nails. “Lucifer,” She stood up moving closer to him, but he just took another step back. “Let me join you on this. We can go back together. Things can go back to how they were,” The words sounded kind, but the smile on her face screamed the opposite.

“Leave,” She moved closer to Lucifer. He didn’t back away, but he was tense. She put a hand on his chest.

“I’m not leaving without you,”

“Are you will to cause chaos just to be here? You don’t even like earth,” Dan heard a slight undertone of anger, but it was nothing like what was there before.

“A little chaos will be good. They’ll make sure not to step out of line once we go back,” Lucifer looked resigned in a way Dan had never seen before. 

“Let’s go,” He stepped out of her reach, but she didn’t seem affected by the dismissal. Dan leaves the viewing room with Amenadiel close behind. He approaches Chloe who is looking between Lucifer and Lilith with pursed lips. Before he can say anything Lilith is drawing his attention when she approaches Amenadiel. 

“I would say it’s good to see you again, but we both know that would be a lie,” Amenadiel is more tense than Dan has ever seen him. The man is always stiff, but this is more guarded. 

“Lilith,” There is anger in his voice. So much of it, that Dan takes a step back. “You are not wanted here,” She laughs and starts to rest a hand on Amenadiel’s bicep, before the man grabs it. Her smile doesn’t waver. 

“Is that how old friends are greeting each other now?” Amenadiel lets out a growl before Lucifer is stepping between the two. 

“Lilith, as much fun as my brother can be. I am not up here for a fight, and you know you can’t win,” She sighs giving Dan an impression of Trixie wants her displeasure to be known, but doesn’t care enough to try anymore. 

“You’re not nearly as fun. I remember when all it took was a look and you were itching for a fight,” Dan is not sure he has ever seen Lucifer truly annoyed before this moment. The way he is looking a Lilith is how Dan normally looks at Lucifer. Dan almost feels sorry for the guy, but this could be his chance to get more information. 

“I’m Dan,” He smiles sticking his hand out to shake. He was not prepared to have this woman’s attention entirely on him. Amenadiel looks like he wants to intervene, and Lucifer looks one step away from dragging Lilith out of the precinct. She steps closer ignoring his hand and running her hand down his chest. He immediately jumps back, and she giggles like she just completed a dare. Her hair cascades across her shoulder as she turns. 

“I like him,” She turns back her smile almost sharper, “I do hope we’ll be seeing each other again.” 

“While Daniel can be a douche, I do not think you will,” She frowns grabbing his arm. Her nails dig into his skin just enough to make him dissuade thoughts about pulling away. 

“But, if you would like to join me. I am helping Lucifer with his problem,” His smile is stiff, but this might be his best chance at getting to the bottom of everything. 

“Daniel, I do not believe that would be wise. Lilith should return to her home,” She waves him off before leaning more into Dan. Some of her hair ending up in his face. 

“Nonsense this will be the most fun I’ve had in ages. I want to get to know Lucifer’s friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the recent comment. It inspired me to finish the chapter! We meet Lilith, and Dan is getting closer to the truth. There are still several souls to find though.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
